


Cuando la espada es más poderosa...

by ElecktraUzumaki



Series: Historias no contadas (o contadas mal) de Hadas de Alfea. [2]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pre-Canon, jugando con los vacios de la historia, pre-winxclub, winx club - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElecktraUzumaki/pseuds/ElecktraUzumaki
Summary: Siendo la hija del herrero/hechicero Hagen de la compañía de la luz, Mia tiene que luchar por algo que lleva en su sangre: el acero de sus armas. No le interesan las alas bonitas o los conjuntos cortos, ella quiere pelear y que su espada lo haga con ella.¡¡Pero su padre no la escucha, y de alguna forma se las alegra para meterla en Alfea!!Pero olvidaron que  pueden alejar a la chica de la espada pero no la espada de la chica...Ahora Mia tiene que lidiar con ser el hada enchantix más peligrosa hasta la fecha, las espadas no solo pinchan, matan y como su espada, Mia no tiene reparos en luchar con todo lo que tiene.Si solo Valtor se quedara muerto cada vez que Mia le atraviesa el corazón... quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.
Relationships: Darkar/Mandragora (Winx Club), Faragonda/Hagen (Winx Club), Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club), Marion/Oritel (Winx Club)
Series: Historias no contadas (o contadas mal) de Hadas de Alfea. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780669
Kudos: 1





	Cuando la espada es más poderosa...

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es en el mismo universo que mi otra historia, Nirvana, habrá referencias a Nirvana porque las escribo a la vez, no gran spoiler solo un comentario aqui o alla asi que no necesitas leerlo tambien. Y si tuviera que poner un marco de tiempo sería después de Nirvana (que eso es 30 años antes de Temp.3 ) Y pondría esta unos 3 años antes de nacer Bloom y el resto del Winx Club menos Stella que es un año mayor.
> 
> Honestamente, publique el trabajo aquí porque no quería prisa ni nada de eso pero a la vez publicarlo, soy rara pero es útil y si alguien lee hasta aquí seguramente me ponga a saltar de la emoción... lo dicho, soy rara

> **Capítulo 1: Katana.**
> 
> Cuando Mia era niña solía oír a sus padres discutir, discutían por el aspecto del castillo, la magia de su padre o la falta de moderación de su madre con el dinero. Mia se sentaba en los niveles inferiores y observaba el proceso de creación de las espadas, era el oficio de la familia de su padre, siempre habían sido herreros, los mejores de toda la dimension magica decian algunos. Pero pocos se atrevían a comprar un arma a su familia, sus espadas eran sobretodo las mejores, pero venía con un precio: la magia y parte de la esencia del alma del forjador se quedaban en las armas y no mucha gente quería un arma que dudaría en batalla contra su maestro por su hacedor, y eso sin que supieran el mayor secreto, cada arma está siempre en el rango de localización del hacedor, no importa la distancia.
> 
> Así que no debería haber sido una sorpresa que en su decimotercer cumpleaños, en vez de pasarlo escuchando a sus padres decidir su futuro, ella como buena herrera que era, por la sangre de su padre corriendo por sus venas, decidiera forjar el suyo.
> 
> Y empezaba con esa pequeña espada, esa _katana._ Que Mia atesoraría hasta su último aliento.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **“Un grano de arroz desequilibra una balanza. Una persona puede marcar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota”-Mulán.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> Mia era una chica extraña, la hija de su amigo Hagen destacaba allá donde iba.
> 
> Era una joven de 16 años al igual que todas las invitadas de la pelota de su hija mayor Daphne. Pero a pesar de que se supone que es el día especial de Daphne, ella se convertía en una guardiana del poder sirenix, Marion no pudo dejar de mirar a Mia.
> 
> Era hermosa, se había arreglado poco y eso la favorece, todas las demás iban lo suficiente arregladas para un acto de tal calibre pero Mia, Mia parecia natural, con esa belleza que muchas aspiran a tener, iba con la cabeza alta, el cuerpo recto pero en tensión, lista para entrar en batalla a la más mínima reacción y sus ojos plateados tenían un fuego en ellos que intimidaba a los pretendientes que se acercaban los suficiente a su figura envuelta en ese vestido azul oscuro con estrellas que caía largo por detrás y corto por delante. Su pelo recogido en una trenza pero un poco desordenado en la parte superior junto con las mechas fucsias la hacían ver mas hermosa aun. 
> 
> Y sin embargo se encuentra yendo de una mesa de aperitivo a otra sin prestar más atención a aquello que no sea comida o las armas de los guardias.
> 
> Marion se encuentra reprimiendo una mueca, el día que Mia irrumpió en una reunión con Saladino, Faragonda, Hagen, Oritel y ella aún fresco en su mente…
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Marion y Faragonda se encuentran ojeando tomos de magia mientras los chicos discuten estrategias de batalla, cuando el sonido de metal chocando llega a sus oídos._
> 
> _La habitación está en silencio unos instantes y reaccionan justo cuando la puerta se abre de una fuerte patada._
> 
> _Allí en toda su gloria, como una valquiria de la mitología nórdica se encuentra una joven, más o menos de la edad de Daphne, con el pelo en una trenza y un conjunto cómodo pero no muy revelador._
> 
> _Y en un segundo una espada se clava profundamente, a centímetros de la cara de Hagen, en la pared._
> 
> _Oritel la ataca pero ella lo bloquea fácilmente cuando Hagen habla ja recuperado de la sorpresa._
> 
> _-¡Mia! ¡Qué estás haciendo aquí, deberías estar en la escuela! Oritel, es mi hija. ¡Para!  
> _
> 
> _Oritel se aleja pero eso hace que se lleve un corte superficial en la mejilla._
> 
> _-¡Tu hija, tu lo has dicho! ¿En qué piensabais tú y esa mujer cuando me inscribisteis en una academia sin mi consentimiento?-las palabras se dicen con tanta furia que dejan a todos sin palabras.-Quería ser como tú. Llevar el acero y la forja como oficio. ¿Una academia? ¡Vivo en una, padre!_
> 
> _Los ojos de Hagen se enfurecen, y cogiendo la espada de la pared, la parte en dos en su rodilla._
> 
> _-¡Ese es el oficio de un hombre! ¡Eres mi niña, mi hija! ¡Jamás pisarás una forja en mi propiedad ni llevarás mi legado!-_
> 
> _Los ojos de Mia, siguen clavados en los trozos de la espada, tiene la cara hacia abajo con un encogimiento en los hombros y todos pensamos que iba a llorar…_
> 
> _Pero entonces, Mia levanta la cabeza, está temblando de furia, aprieta la espada y se corta la mano. Faragonda jadea, estoy congelada. Mia está haciendo un juramento de sangre._
> 
> _-¡Mientras no sea bienvenida para ejercer mi derecho por sangre del oficio de la forja, yo Mia, hija de Hagen del planeta Hoggar, juro por mi sangre que no serás bienvenido a mi hogar, no compartiré mi buena fortuna contigo, no te consideraré en mis decisiones, no te protegeré, ni enseñaré a tus protegidos ni descendencia, en este mismo instante pierdes el derecho sobre mi, mi alma, mi magia y mis decisiones, y con estos testigos se completa! ¡Que así sea!*_
> 
> _Y así Mia se alejó de la habitación._
> 
> * * *
> 
> Esa no fue la última vez que la vimos, resulta que la academia de la que Mia se quejaba, era Alfea, la escuela de Faragonda y donde está prohibido llevar armas, lo que es un problema para ella teniendo en cuenta que la magia de Mia consiste en armas… 
> 
> Hagen sigue terco en que Mia no se acerque a las forjas familiares, aunque sabe perfectamente que ella consigue armas de algún lugar a parte de su magia, es terco igual que su hija. 


End file.
